Ib (game)
Were you looking for the character Ib? Ib is a horror game made by Kouri in 2012. It consists of a 9 year old girl who arrived at the Art Gallery of Guertena with her parents for the very first time. When Ib's parents are at the reception, Ib was allowed to wander off around the art gallery. Story The story of Ib is about a nine year old girl named Ib arrives at the Art Gallery of Guertena. When they arrive, Ib asks to wander off on her own aimlessly around the Art Gallery. When Ib arrives at a painting called Fabricated World, known as (??? World) to Ib, the lights start to flicker. Everyone soon disappears and Ib finds herself all alone. Pick Ups There are a number of pick ups found around the Fabricated World. *Lace Handkerchief - used to give to Garry when he cuts himself with glass. *Red Rose - used as a health meter for Ib. *Small Key - used to enter the room with The Lady in Blue. *Ant Painting - used to put in the crack. *Blue Rose - used as a health meter for Garry. *Lighter - used to burn the thorns to Mary's room and to burn down her painting. *Red Key - used to enter a room with books. *Wooden Apple - used to enter the Lips. *Wooden Fish Head - along with the Wooden Fish Tail, it is used to enter the top part of the cat's head. *Wooden Fish Tail - along with the Wooden Fish Head, it is used to enter the top part of the cat's head. *Eyedrop - used to heal the congested eye. *Green Key - used to enter the Green Door. *Bouquet - used to give to the Flower-eating Painting. *Wedding Ring - used to give to the couple. *Red Glass Ball - used to put in the snake's eye. *Candy - given to Ib from Garry. *Garry's Coat (optional) - given to Garry. *Pink Key - used to unlock the Pink House. *Violet Key - used to unlock the Violet door. *Little Mirror - used to melt the iced door. *Wristwatch - possessed by Garry. *Brown Key - A key used to meet with Garry. *Red Umbrella - given to the Lady Without Her Umbrella. *Ball of Paint (Red) - One of the 7 colors. *Ball of Paint (Blue) - One of the 7 colors. *Ball of Paint (Green) - One of the 7 colors. *Ball of Paint (Pink) - One of the 7 colors. *Ball of Paint (Gray) - One of the 7 colors. *Ball of Paint (Purple) - One of the 7 colors. *Ball of Paint (Yellow) - One of the 7 colors. Allies *Garry *Mary Enemies *The Lady in Red - The Lady in Red is seen a few times in the Art Gallery of Guertena. She is seen coming out of her painting and dragging the frame on the ground. *The Lady in Blue - The Lady in Blue is seen plucking off the petals of the Blue Rose and when Ib comes out of the room, The Lady in Blue is seen smashing the window. *The Lady in Green - The Lady in Green is similar to The Lady in Red and The Lady in Blue except faster. *The Lady in Yellow - See The Lady in Red, Blue and Green. *Claws - Claws are seen a few times on the edges of a few walls. When one appears Ib stops for a split second. Claws are seen throughout the Art Gallery. *Liars - The Liars are a group of paintings which are lying about where the number is. *Mary - Mary is a rather odd girl about the same age as Ib who gets angry at Ib for entering her room. *Spitting Pictures - Spitting Pictures are seen around the Art Gallery of Guertena. It spits and the spit becomes an acid. Garry gets scared after one of the Spitting Pictures spits. *Headless Statue - The Headless Statue is a guard to the maze and will kill Ib when she touches them. *Fake Mother - Fake Mother is Ib's fake mother which will trap Ib all alone in the cursed world. *Fake Garry - See Fake Mother. *Fake Mary - See Fake Mother. *Mistake - Mistake can only be seen in the dungeon (Ib ver. 1.04). It roams around, not attacking you directly. Interactive Objects There are a few interactive objects hidden around The Art Gallery of Guertena. *Headless Statue - Garry is needed to push this. *Stool - The Stool is needed to be pushed in order to get the Eyedrop. *Table - The Table, which contains the Red Rose, is needed to be pushed to enter a door. Endings There are a few different endings in Ib. *A Painting's Demise *Forgotten Portrait *Ib All Alone *Memory's Crannies *Promise of Reunion *Together, Forever *Welcome to the World of Guertena Category:Game Category:Main Game